skylandscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Illarath
Illarath, the Chill of the Void : "Your soul is forfeit." Illarath is a name spoken to frighten children in the Skylands. While Asmodeus is a highly-visible arbiter of contracts, snaring mortals foolish or desperate enough to accept his call, agents of Illarath are said to simply appear in the night and steal one's soul. Legends say that Illarath draws energy and knowledge from the souls of mortals for unknown purposes, and such tales typically hint at his involvement with the aberrations of the Far Realms and Plane of Dreams. Of course, this attracts worshippers who seek blasphemous, dangerous, or aberrant knowledge, who cannot find these secrets anywhere else. *'Alignment': Lawful Evil *'Domains': Air, Evil, Knowledge, Law, Void, Water *'Physical Appearance': Illarath is rarely depicted as a corporeal being, for his form is only ever seen by the damned souls held in his thrall (and they cannot or will not communicate it). *'Unholy Symbols': Icicles, fog banks *'Favored Weapon': Heavy flail *'Temples': As with all the evil gods, worship of Illarath is frowned upon in civilized society. Open temples are rare, but pockets of worship at well-hidden shrines are not uncommon. Conflict with Esther Illarath is often seen as the nemesis of Esther, since the god deals in nightmares while the other deals in dreams. Many tales throughout the ages deal with the two gods trying to steal mortals back from each other's realms, with Illarath always seeking out new souls to pluck from the Plane of Dreams and put to his own unsavory purposes. Few recorded stories cover Illarath's side of the conflict, and those that do tend towards the instructional, intended as guides to give his followers dark insights into the rituals needed to trap the soul. Illarath's Custom Domain This domain is only available to divine spellcasters who worship Illarath and match his alignment (Lawful Evil). Nightmare Touch (Su): As a standard action, you can make a melee touch attack against a creature, causing it to experience terrible hallucinations for rounds equal to half your cleric level (minimum 1). During this time, the creature loses any immunity to fear effects it might possess and takes a –2 penalty on attack rolls made against you. In addition, the creature takes a penalty on Will saves made against fear effects equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum –1). This power is a mind-affecting effect. You can use this ability for a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Freezing Aura (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 5-foot aura as a standard action. The aura remains active until you deactivate it as a free action. Creatures who start their turn within the aura take 1d6 cold damage (no save). The aura can be used for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. These rounds to not have to be consecutive. At 14th level, the aura's radius increases to 10 feet, and the damage increases to 2d6. At 20th level, the aura acts as the spell Ice Storm, with its radius increasing to 20 feet, and the damage increasing to 3d6 cold and 2d6 bludgeoning. The area within the aura is considered difficult terrain to any creatures not immune to cold. The Price of Servitude' (Ex)': At 12th level, you gain immunity to cold. However, your soul is irrevocably pledged to Illarath upon your death. Domain Spells: #Sleep #Darkness #Deeper Darkness #Phantasmal Killer #Icy Prison #Nightmare #Blasphemy #Trap the Soul #Imprisonment Category:Gods